


Drabble: Who wants to live forever?

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-21
Updated: 2003-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>"We have these digs at each other. Viggo will go on about Elves and how they're always doing their nails and brushing their long, blonde hair, and being all prissy. And I just say: Well, at least I'm going to live forever! Got that? LIVE FOREVER!" - Orlando Bloom<br/></i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Who wants to live forever?

**Author's Note:**

> _"We have these digs at each other. Viggo will go on about Elves and how they're always doing their nails and brushing their long, blonde hair, and being all prissy. And I just say: Well, at least I'm going to live forever! Got that? LIVE FOREVER!" - Orlando Bloom  
> _

Imagine. Seeing all the ages of men. Seeing season change, years change. Imagine seeing empires rise and fall. Imagine being immune to it all.

Imagine burying your friends, lovers unlucky enough not to share your fate. You work your eternal toil under the Sun, never passing, never fading.

Imagine time, flowing like a river. No sign of passing but what bones there lie. Burial grounds upon your borders, an everlasting testament to a fleeting life.

Image never joining with your loved ones. Never making the long journey. Having to live with never seeing them again.

Who wants to live forever?


End file.
